


Morning Chatter

by akaHAZZAP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x06, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, talk with Donna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/pseuds/akaHAZZAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna, Oliver and Felicity enjoy some breakfast in the morning after Felicity kicked Donna out (extra scene from the end of 4x06).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Chatter

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely loved this episode!! Hope you enjoy this wee oneshot!

There was still nothing that would ever prepare her to the wondrous feeling of waking up next to Oliver. To the feeling of contentment and being well and truly loved despite everything that had happened in the past few days was something that Felicity was positive she would never fully adjust to. Their disagreement and the struggle to find Ray had put an even more unprecedented stress on their relationship which Felicity had struggled to cope. But somehow it had opened a void which she hadn't been aware of. But now she was glad that they had argued, that they had disagreed, and that they had made up. Because lying in their bed at that exact moment and being able to look over at Oliver lying on his side his hand still stretched towards hers allowed her to realise that what she was feeling was okay. That this feeling of adoration was what everyone always spoke about when they were in love. It was what everyone searched for in a relationship and somehow she had managed to stumble into this whole new, foreign world with Oliver which she was terrified of. And somehow she had fallen deep and hard but after speaking with her Mom, thinking everything through she realised that now it was okay. Felicity knew she wanted Oliver and she couldn't imagine being with anyone else but him.

It was the clanging around in the kitchen downstairs which startled Felicity from her thoughts and as much as Felicity wished she could have spend the whole of her day in bed solely with Oliver, the sound of her mother pottering about in the kitchen thrust her thoughts into guilt. She groaned blearily at the thought of kicking her Mom out the loft the previous night to have a 'talk' with Oliver, something that she was sure her Mom had not believed a word of. 

Pushing herself groggily up from her bed she cast a quick glance to Oliver who was still sleeping soundly, a quiet snore escaping his lips every now and then. It was nice seeing him still peaceful despite their argument and that was one of the reasons why she was so glad that they had made up. She would do anything for Oliver, for him to be happy and knowing that right now she somehow made him so utterly happy sent a fluttering sensation to her tummy, something that she hoped would never end. 

Quickly, Felicity searched as quietly as she could for anything to put on seeing as somehow after their talk the previous night they had both ended up wrapped only in themselves and the soft bed sheet. Finding one of Oliver's tops on the floor she pulled it over her head and slipping into a pair of panties before heading straight downstairs because after Donna's disastrous cooking attempt previously Felicity knew full well that leaving her alone in the kitchen was a recipe for disaster. It was probably one of the only traits Felicity had managed to inherit from her Mom and she was hoping (or more like praying) that maybe if she intervened early she wouldn't be homeless within the next hour. Not that she was really any better, it was another incredibly fortunate trait that Oliver had which Donna seemed to love reminding her of on numerous occasions.

"Well don't you look exceptional happy and content this morning!" smirked Donna as Felicity flopped onto one of the stools at the kitchen counter, her head in her hands as she watched Donna warily. "I take it the make up sex was good?"

"Mom!!" scoffed Felicity blushing a bright shade of red and moving her hands down to cover her face.

"What?! There's nothing to be ashamed about! A successful couple in a loving relationship overcoming their difficulties by having a bit of a rough and tumble in bed together is perfectly normal and definitely one of the best ways to clear the air!" laughed Donna as she began to beat some eggs.

"Mom!!" shrieked Felicity even more mortified than before. This was exactly why previously she hadn't wanted her Mom around, she just did not have a filter and her sex life with Oliver was definitely not something that she wanted to discuss with her mother. Not at all. "That- Well that definitely did not happen! Talking-! That's... That's what happened! "

"Felicity, hun. Do you really think I'm that naive?" paused Donna suggestively raising her eyes and flaring her nostrils slightly. "You do realise you are wearing the exact same jumper he wore yesterday? Oh and that rather large hickey on your neck is dead a give away hun, you know how much I hate those things..."

"What?!" yelped Felicity so startled she almost fell completely over the stool leg as she tried to hastily stand up and examine her neck in any reflective object (in this current moment the kettle was the closest). She hissed angrily as she pressed the slightly red and bruised skin under her jaw. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Oh don't be so harsh on him, I'm sure it will be gone by Monday! " laughed Donna puttering around in drawers looking for a pan.

"That's the not the point!" stipulated Felicity as she turned around quickly seeing Oliver emerge down the stairs at that precise moment and make his way towards her. "Oliver! What rule did we have about no hickey?" 

"Hmmm..." Oliver smirked as he brushed her hair out of the way and examined the bruise which he had somehow managed to leave on her neck. "That I could only do it in unseen places..."

"Yes and does my neck look like a place on my body which I don't display regularly? No it does not!"

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly, pressing a small kiss to the exact spot before heading towards Donna and urging her onto the stool next to the one which Felicity had previously vacated and away from the kitchen, out of harms way. "But maybe we could have this conversation without your mother being present?"

"Oh don't mind me! I'm just on my phone!" smiled Donna her concentration moving rapidly from the couple in front of her to her cell which had beeped.

"Next time just somewhere else please?" whispered Felicity raising her eyebrows suggestively, before pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Oliver's lips. Oliver nodded, because now that they had made up, he really didn't want to go on her bad side.

Another shrill ping filled the room again startling Donna as she received yet another message, a small smile forming on her lips as she quickly typed out a reply.

"Who's that you're speaking to?" asked Felicity curiously eyeing up Donna suspiciously as she sat back down next to her. It was extremely unusual to see Donna using her cell to speak to anyone but Felicity (or Oliver). And seeing Donna smiling so happily at her texts confused Felicity because both her and Oliver were in the same room and neither of them were texting her.

"Oh oh no one," Donna waved off, as she looked back down at her phone again to whoever it was she was speaking too.

"Really? Because I thought that you only messaged me - and Oliver..." asked Felicity raising her eyebrows. 

"Oh I do message just a few other people as well," she replied nonchalantly her eyes not moving up to meet Felicity's. 

"Oh okay," she replied not really believing her. But Felicity knew that right now was not the time to press this. "So what happened to you last night then?"

"Well seeing as I was ordered out of this place to give the pair of you space to 'talk' I just went out to a bar and had a few drinks..."

"Really? That's it? Because it was pretty late by the time you got back..." asked Felicity surprised. She had heard the gently slamming of the front door after about one in the morning but still feeling to content with life Felicity had just fallen back asleep.

"Well yes it was a bar, Felicity and I was having fun. Plus I wanted you and Oliver to at least get a round two in didn't I?! Now Oliver do you think you could give me a lift to the airport?" pressed Donna trying to escape the questions Felicity was asking. Because she couldn't tell her yet about who she had met. Donna had experienced all to many volatile relationships and she knew full well that attraction at the moment didn't mean anything, she just needed to get to know him and to see where it was going to go, if it even went anywhere.

"Sure Donna no problem at all," he grinned through his embarrassment too distracted by Donna's remark to notice her swift topic change. 

"Oliver, please next time you most definitely have to say no to my mother coming to visit!" hissed Felicity attempting to stay out of Donna's hearing range.

"But what would be the fun in that hun?" Donna replied raising her eyebrows mischievously.

For some reason Donna felt that maybe, just maybe she would be visiting Star City far often, if that nice man, Quentin had anything to do with it.


End file.
